


Not An Illusion

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Pocket Monsters Edition) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, In-Progress Series, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Scraps, Short One Shot, Vignette, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"She never thought she'd get this far..."Pokemon Black & White, Intervention!Verse (As-Is/Complete Scrap)





	Not An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.net
> 
> Notes: This scrap takes place in the Isshu/Unova Region, and is closer to the game-verse than anime-verse as far as the setting goes. I won't spoil anything here for the new readers, but a little information before I get to the actual Scrap.
> 
> This first one is set near the end of the Intervention!Verse, about a girl that's scared of the male gender due to something that happened in her childhood. I don't know if I'm going to continue this, though I might post the chapter I had somewhere later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its Franchise. Pokemon belongs to its respective owners. All I own of it is certain games and the systems to play them on... and perhaps a few plushies and cards.
> 
> If more is added for this AU/Universe, it'll be added to this or as a new/separate story.

**Not An Illusion**    
(Intervention!Verse, Rated K+)

 

Once, she might have said that she would never become a Pokemon trainer. Once, she might have said even stepping out of her house would have been impossible, let alone leaving for a journey. Once, she might have said that any sort of substantial goal, especially in the long run, just couldn't have happened. Not even in a full lifetime -at least, not for  _her_ , in any case.

Once, she wouldn't have even  _dreamed_  of standing where she was now...

Not after that incident, not even if it was life or death... And especially not when she was phobic of half of all the living species in her world, let alone in her region. Not when she had such a deep-seated _fear_  of all organisms that were male.

Once, she would never have dreamed of standing so close to another man, let alone making friends with one...

Now, though her fear wasn't entirely dissipated, it had ebbed to a mild anxiety around those she didn't personally already know (and considering the circumstances, it was probably the best one could hope for).

And for that, she was glad. She was glad that her mother had forced her on that journey so long ago, she was glad for all the hardships she had been forced to endure, and she was glad, very glad, that she had such trustworthy and stalwart friends by her side, ones that would stay with her for as long as she -and they- lived.

For now, and forever. Sanada Shizuka was  _very_  glad that those she cared about and that cared about her had staged that Intervention.

The dream she'd once had was no longer so far out of reach, no. The Dream she'd once had as a child, but had given up on due to  _that_  incident, was no longer just a dream...

_It was Reality_...


End file.
